


ten years later

by allourheroes



Series: Sterek Week 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, School Reunion, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Derek somehow gets wrangled into going to Stiles's--and Scott's, and Erica's,and, and, and--ten year high school reunion.[Sterek Week fics are all separate one-shots and do not need to be read together.]





	ten years later

**Author's Note:**

> For Sterek Week 2018.
> 
> **Day Five: Scene Stealer**
> 
> This one was inexplicably more popular than the others back on tumblr ([here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/179737026914/ten-years-later)), but maybe it's because it's based on [this scene from _Bob's Burgers_](https://youtu.be/I1zjOtsP5_A). :P

“This is for Derek Hale,” Stiles announces, clears his throat. He clutches the microphone with far too much enthusiasm, winks in Derek’s direction.

Scott elbows Derek. “Hey! That’s you!”

Derek frowns. This had already been near-unbearable and he’s here only because a good deal of the pack had decided to go...and told him he had no choice but to accompany them.

High school reunions had never been high on his list of priorities; Derek had certainly never attended his own. The fact that he’s at the ten year reunion of a bunch of people he met when they were mere teenagers only reminds him of his own age, not that thirty-five looks much different on him than thirty had.

But then Stiles is singing and Derek would disappear into the shadows like he used to...if it were a viable option.

“Derek, Derek, let’s you and me make a _we_ -union…”

Stiles with two drinks in him has far too much confidence and it’s bringing Derek an awful lot of unwanted attention as Stiles continues his serenade, Erica joining in to help harmonize. 

“Were you in our class?” someone Derek doesn’t recognize asks. She’s not the first.

“No,” he grits out.

“ _Derek, Derek_ \--”

Stiles’s song is going on far too long and someone shouts, “Get it, Stilinski!”

“We’re married, you idiot!” Derek yells at the stage.

Stiles finishes his song and grins, pointing with little finesse to Derek. “That’s my husband,” he confirms, glancing at the crowd to make sure they’ve processed how lucky he is. “That guy loves me.”

Stiles staggers back over, drunk on alcohol and adrenaline and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, rubbing his face into Derek’s chest.

Someone coos at them.

Derek suppresses his urge to glare at Stiles’s former classmates and hides the look in Stiles’s hair. “I want a divorce.”

Stiles has the gall to _giggle_.


End file.
